Mobile terminals (including movable devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers) have increasingly become an indispensable part of people's lives, and they provide people with various different applications, and greatly facilitate people's daily life. The existing mobile terminals generally provide a function of screen locking in order to prevent erroneous operations of the device by people during use, that is, the screen of a mobile terminal which is not operated within a certain length of time is locked.
If the existing mobile device is in a locked state, in the case of wanting to use data in an online hard drive, the following operations must be performed sequentially: firstly, unlocking a screen, then executing an application menu to start an online hard drive application program, and then searching for a desired file after the online hard drive program is executed, and opening the file after it is found. Thus, a network file can only be opened by means of four steps of operations. The operation process is long, and the operations are complicated. Obviously, such a complicated unlocking method causes inconvenience to a user. Therefore, an unlocking method for quickly unlocking a mobile terminal and running an executable application simultaneously is required.